Kritika dömping
by Nevotil
Summary: Újabb dömping, akiknek tetszett az előző kettő, remélhetőleg ez is fog : Nem konkrétan SSHG, úgyhogy, aki attól irtózik még belenézhet: Megkérnélek kedves olvasó, hogy a 'történetet' kellő iróniával/humorral olvasd ; Jó olvasást! :D


Megjegyzés: Fogadom, hogy csak egy picit játszom a szereplőkkel, de utána épségben vissza is adom őket Rowlingnak, hiszen minden jog az övé, és nekem ebből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik

**Megjegyzés:** Fogadom, hogy csak egy picit játszom a szereplőkkel, de utána épségben vissza is adom őket Rowlingnak, hiszen minden jog az övé, és nekem ebből semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik. doh

**Megjegyzés2:** Nem áll szándékomban ezzel az irománnyal senkit se megbántani, vagy eltántorítani a kritika írás nemes hagyományától!

**Megjegyzés3:** Fogalmam sincs, hogy ötödévben mikor volt Harryéknek bájitaltan órájuk, de szerintem tök mindegy a nap, a lényeg ugyanaz. ;)

**Megjegyzés4: **Bármilyen hasonlóság a véletlen műve kivételesen! Vagy nem… :D Minden név teljesen saját ötlet, ha mégis létezne valamelyik, szóljatok, és átírom!

**Megjegyzés5: **Köszönöm az ötleteket! (Úgyis tudják, akinek ez szól.:D)

**Kritika dömping**

Valami baj történt. Érezte, ahogy a zsigereibe belekúszik, és egyre csak terjed a félelmetes bizonyosság. Ő, bizony ő, a mindent mindig tudó, precíz és szorgalmas Hermione Granger hibát követett el. Súlyosat. A kezeibe temette az arcát, ahogy végigpergette magában a délelőtti eseményeket.

Csodálatos hétfői napra virradt a boldog diákság, de főleg az ötödéves griffendélesek, akik majd kicsattantak az örömtől, hogy a hetet már megint bájitaltannal kezdhetik. Duplával, mert különben rosszul éreznék magukat. Igaz, próbáltak mindenhova petíciókat írni, egy mugliszületésű még valami ombudsmant is emlegetett, hogy jelentsék fel a Roxfortot gyerekkínzás ürügyén, de nem jártak sikerrel. Talán csak a hivatalban voltak túl elfoglaltak, vagy csak legyintettek, mint egy szem házvezetőjük, vagy a baglyok tévedtek el véletlenül… Mind a százhetvenkilenc… Nyilván. Lényeg a lényeg, hogy az órarend maradt, a többség étvágya pedig hétfőnként minimálisra csökkent. Most őszintén, hogy tudna valaki is enni, mikor folyamatosan nyálkásan mocorgó férgek kibelezése vagy bármelyik percben felrobbanható és ráfröccsenhető főzet elkészítése lesz az elkövetkező két órai elfoglaltsága? Nos, Hermione esetében erről szó se volt. Ő nyugodtan reggelizett egy könyv mögé bújva, így szerencsére nem látta a szemben ülő Ron ételfogyasztási kísérleteit, amitől valószínűleg neki is némileg felfordulhatott volna a gyomra.

A lány számára eseménytelenül telt el a bájitaltan: Neville felrobbantotta a főzetét Parvatit a Gyengélkedőre utalva ezzel, Harry és Ron büntetőt kaptak, tőle meg persze levont pár pontot a denevér, meg a legtöbb griffendéléstől is, szóval minden a megszokott volt. Főhősnőnk otthagyta a két zsörtölődő barátját elég hamar az óra végeztével, mert még el akart rohanni átváltoztatástan előtt a könyvtárba. Ez is hiba volt, de nem a legnagyobb. A hosszú szünet alatt akadt egy kis ideje arra, hogy leüljön, és látszólagosan beleolvasson valami enciklopédiába. Gondosan körülnézve húzta elő a táskájából a lapos kék könyvecskét, és írni kezdett.

_- Jöjjön be! – hallatszott a bársonyos hang, mire a lány remegve átlépte a küszöböt._

_- Üljön le! – Azonnal teljesítette a parancsot végig a férfi hosszúkás, egyenes ujjait bámulva, így nem vette észre, ahogy Piton nyugodtan végigméri._

_- A büntetőmunkája az lesz, hogy elkészítsen egy adag Loventia főzetet. Gondolom, nem kell figyelmeztetnem arra, hogy a bájital rendkívül labilis és kellemetlen mellékhatásokat okozhat a bőrrel érintkezve már félkész állapotban is._

_A diáklány csak bólintott, majd nekilátott a szerelmi vágyat élesztő ital elkészítéséhez. Aprított, kevert, hámozott, de időnként elkalandozott a figyelme a tanára felé. Későn vette észre, hogy a kelleténél több medvetalp őrleményt dobott az üstbe. A bájital hirtelen rózsaszínné vált, és hangosan bugyborékolni kezdett, mire Piton felpattant, és az üsthöz sietett, de túl lassú volt. A ragadós lötty mindkettőjüket telibe kapta…_

Hermione pennája egyre gyorsabban sercegett, ahogy a történetét írta. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy erősen felnőtt írásra sikeredett, részletes jelenetekkel és leírásokkal, amiket a korhatár szerint maga a szerző se olvashatna el, bár ez általában senkit se érdekel.

Hangos figyelmeztető csengőszó vonta meg az ihletet a griffendéles prefektustól, és húzta vissza a szürke valóságba. Gyorsan elpakolta a pennáját, a látszat könyvet összecsapta, majd elviharzott, nehogy elkéssen McGalagony órájáról. És ez volt a legnagyobb hiba, amit elkövetett aznap. Ugyanis míg az enciklopédia az asztalon várta, hogy valaki a helyére tegye, a kék könyvecske, a meglehetősen kompromittáló történettel, az asztal alatt pihengetett.

A dupla óra nyugalomban telt. Kedvenc mugliszületésű boszorkányunk aktívan jegyzetelt, elsőnek végezte el az átváltoztatást, és halálra idegesített mindenkit a jelentkezésével. Nem is jutott az eszébe az az ominózus könyvecske egészen ebédig. Ott ugyanis arra figyelt fel a trió, hogy a hugrabugosok a szokottnál jobban összebújnak, és sustorogva szemlélnek valamit. Mindenki nyakát nyújtogatva próbálta kivenni, hogy mit dugdoshatnak, de csak egy kék villanást, ha láttak. Hermionénak kezdett gyanús lenni a helyzet, így átkutatta a táskáját, amiből hiányzott ama bizonyos tárgy. Szegény lánykánk csöppet lesápadt, és ideges pillantást vetve a sárgák kupacára, elviharzott a könyvtárba. Átkutatta az enciklopédiás részleget, a mellette lévő polcokat, varázsolt, próbálta használni a postagalamb ösztöneit, még jósolni is kezdett, de eredménytelenül. A könyv eltűnt.

Nem hiába volt az évfolyam legokosabb boszorkánya, rögtön rájött, hogy az ő írásán csámcsognak a hugrabugosok. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan szerezhetné vissza. Mégse sétálhat oda úgy hozzájuk, hogy: „Hello, visszaadnátok a könyvemet?". Ha kiderülne, hogy ő írta a történetet, az egész iskola rajta röhögne.

Csüggedten kullogott Harryék után a délutáni órájukra, miközben magában rimánkodott, hogy ne ismerjék fel az írását.

A héten végigkövethette a kis könyv útvonalát. Először kézről kézre járt a hugrabugosoknál, majd azok átadták a hollóhátasoknak, akiktől elcsaklizták a mardekárosok, és végül csütörtök estére már a griffendélesek klubhelyiségében volt. Hermione majdnem elejtette a könyveit, ahogy meglátta Ront, amint az egész jelenlevő társaságnak olvassa fel a történetet. Azt hitte, menten elsüllyed.

Péntekre már mindenki azt találgatta, hogy ki lehetett az az elmebeteg, aki ilyet írt. Ronék még átváltoztatástanra is magukkal vitték, és a könyv folyamatosan körbejárt, de Hermionéhoz már nem jutott el, mert McGalagony lecsapott.

- Miss Patil! Azonnal adja ide!

Parvati kelletlenül nyújtotta át a tanárnak az ominózus tárgyat, aki azt a talárjába süllyesztette, levont a házától pár pontot, és folytatta az órát. Hermione sorsa megpecsételődött.

Ahogy kicsöngettek, ő rohant ki az osztályból, és egész ebédszünet alatt bujkálva az esélyeit latolgatta.

1. McGalagony megkeresi őt, kikérdezi, hogy mivel kényszeríttették erre, és a segítségéről biztosítja, meg ajánl neki egy jó agykúrkászt.

Ez még az elfogadható kategóriába tartozó eshetőség, ha nem vesszük figyelembe, hogy az egyik kedvenc tanára és házvezetője hülyének nézi…

2. McGalagony felkeresi Pitont, hozzávágja a könyvet, leordítja, hogy hogy tehette ezt egy diákjával, és megfenyegeti, hogy kirúgatja, vagy azonnal felráncigálja az igazgatóhoz.

3. Rögtön megragadja Pitont, és elvonszolja Dumbledore-hoz, tanúnak pedig beidézik őt…

Hermionénak egyre újabb és újabb jelenetek játszódtak le a szeme előtt, és biztos volt benne, hogy ezt nem ússza meg ép ésszel… Hogy hagyhatta el azt a könyvet?!

Hasa teljes görcsben állt, ahogy bájitaltanra vánszorgott lefele. Magában most már megértette azokat, akik tiltakoztak az órarend ellen. A hetet kezdeni és befejezni ezzel az órával, tényleg felér egy kínzással.

Belépett a terembe, és várta, hogy elkezdődjön az óra. Nem hallotta, hogy osztálytársai elmesélik a mardekárosoknak, hogy McGalagony elkobozta a könyvet, és _együtt_ találgatják, mi lesz most.

Piton beviharzott, a diákok pedig azonnal elhallgattak. A férfi ledobta a kezében tartott könyveket a tanári asztalra, köztük ama bizonyos kékséget is. Mindenki feszülten szuggerálta a bájitalmestert, de az csak pöccintett a tábla felé, és utasította őket, hogy lássanak neki a főzetnek, ő pedig leült a székére, és nem törődve velük, elkezdte olvasni a könyvet.

Hermionéban pedig megállt az ütő. Nem mert felpillantani többet, automatikusan adagolta a hozzávalókat, és várta a megváltó csengőszót.

Az óra végére már mindenki elkészítette a bájitalát, összepakolt, és halkan susmusolva várta, hogy Piton kizavarja őket a teremből.

- Hozzanak ide egy fiolányit a főzetükből, és tegyék le az asztalra! – utasította őket a férfi, és Hermione beállt a gyorsan fogyó sorba, hogy minél hamarabb szabadulhasson. Letette az asztalra az üvegcsét, és iszkolt volna el, de Piton megállította.

- Miss Granger! Meg szeretném kérni, hogy máskor ne hagyja el a dolgait, ugyanis nem az én tisztem visszahozni magának a kacatjait! – nyújtotta a lány felé a könyvet, aki teljesen elsápadva meredt rá. – A kellemetlenségekért pedig ma este hatkor jelentkezzen büntetőmunkára… – Éjfekete szemeit a rémült prefektuséba fúrta. – nálam.

Hermione kikapta a könyvecskét a kezéből, és vörösen égő arccal kirohant a helyiségből. Egészen a Szükség szobájáig futott, és berontott a gyorsan megjelenő ajtón, és a sarokba vágta a könyvet. Lerogyott a fotelba, keservesen sírva fakadt, miközben átkozta magát mindenért. Bő félóra is eltelhetett, mire annyira lenyugodott, hogy felvegye a könyvet, és belelapozzon a történetbe. Újra elolvasta az írását, de még mindig nem tudta megérteni, hogy miért vetette papírra. Ahogy a végére ért, sóhajtva csukta volna be, de a szeme megakadt egy soron, amit biztos nem ő írt oda.

_Nem is volt rossz, persze csak ha nem Pitonról írtad volna. Bár ahogy leírtad kezdek máshogy nézni rá…- hugra_

Hermione köpni-nyelni se tudott, ahogy újra végigfutott a betűkön.

- Mi a fene ez? – mormogta hangosan. – Ennek bejött az írásom? – Lapozott egyet. – Jesszusom, van még…

_Hugra és az író! Undorító, hogy képesek vagytok így gondolni arra a zsíros hajú szemétládára! Hánynom kell tőletek! – Gumimacilány_

- Gumimacilány? Ilyen névvel van képed beszólni? Minek olvastad el, ha utálod Pitont? – kommentálta magában Hermione az olvasottakat.

_Szar. – Anonymus_

- Ez aztán a tömör vélemény! Köszi!

:) – (:

- Ez meg mi a fene?

_Fojtasd!! Léccci, hamar folytasd, mert ez teccik. Puxi: xy _

- Kedves xy! Ennek a történetnek itt a vége, holnapra már úgy is az egész suli rajtam fog röhögni. Mit holnapra? Már ma rajtam fognak…

_Jaj annyira tetszett, ahogy Pitont leírtad! Én is ilyennek látom! Határozott, bársonyos és szexi! Annyira örülök, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. :) Ne add fel, Pitont egyszer csak elkapjuk! ;) Puszka! - madárka_

Főhősnőnk csak meredt a papírra.

- Basszus, van egy vetélytársam!

_A történet nem rossz, de keresned kéne egy bétát, mert sok hiba van benne, meg egy csomó szóismétlés, ami rontja az összképet. Amúgy tetszett, ahogy körbeírtad a profot, igazán részletesre és átérezhetőre sikerült. :) Igazán jók lettek a leírásaid is. A story végét sajnálom, de Te írtad, a tied. További sok sikert! – Kyranne_

- Egy értelmes hozzászólás! Bár utána kéne néznem, hogy mi az a béta… Nem hiszem, hogy a görög betűre gondolt…

_Tetszett! Folytatást! – vigyorci _

_Nagyon jóóóó! Folytit! – miamamam _

_Yooooo story. – lovelin _

- Hány ilyen van még?! És persze csak rám fognak ujjal mutogatni miközben ennyi beteg van még a suliban…

Átlapozta a hasonló hozzászólásokat, és egy hosszabbat kezdett fixírozni.

_Tetszik a sztorid, de a karakterek kidolgozatlanok, nem olyanok, mint a valóságban, a történet elég sablonos, sok a hiba, és egyenetlen a stílus. – pan _

- Szóval tetszett, de szar? Most köszönjem meg, hogy ezt ilyen szépen megfogalmaztad?

_Már megint nagyot alkottál! Csak így tovább! – coly _

- Valaki elolvasta a többi írásomat is? A fenébe!

_Kedves író! Nagyon tetszett a történeted! Szegény főhősnő, Piton jól letámadta, de persze nem tehetett róla, mert rájuk fröccsent a főzet. Azért nem volt semmi a vége, ahogy a tanár elzavarta, pedig a lány nem is tehetett az egészről. Siess a folytatással! Puszi! – loveSS _

- Örülök, hogy tetszett, de képzeld, tudom, hogy mit írtam le…

_Olyan szépen megfogalmaztad, ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném, hogy tényleg így volt, pedig tudom, hogy nem ezt mesélted. Mind1, majd este megbeszéljük. – Gintonic _

Hermione már képtelen volt felfogni a sorokat ezek után, így csak meredten olvasta őket, miközben hitetlenkedett.

_Olvasom – citrompótló _

_Ilyet még sose olvastam, de krvára tetszett!! – véredet akarom_

_Te se vagy komplettebb, mint én, de talán pont ezért tetszett annyira! :D – lilaelefánt_

_Mi ez a szar? Hogy lehet ilyet leírni? Ez gusztustalan! Azonnal ki kéne rúgatni azt, aki ilyet kitalál! – goldvér_

_Eszméletlenül édes lett! :) – csámpi_

_Jaj, bárcsak én lettem volna a lány helyében…– PP4ever_

_Nem szeretnélek megsérteni, ezért nem írom le, ami eszembe jutott, ahogy végigolvastam ezt a valamit. Eléggé színvonaltalan lett, és nem tudom, mi visz rá valakit, hogy gyakorlatilag egy pornót írjon egy tanáráról. Ha már csak azt vesszük figyelembe, hogy az egész törvénysértő…– skótkockás miss_

_Király! Grat! :D – rajzomán_

_XDXDXDDDDDDDDD – tettrtrgrgjgjdgdgh_

_Tényleg kéne már Pitonnak is egy csaj… – zuzulka_

_Piton se rossz pasi, de Lucius sokkal jobb, vagy Voldie! – deathevő_

_Anyád! Nem adom Pitont! Ő az enyém!! – mypresííz_

Főhősnőnk nem volt kíváncsi a többi kommentre, mert azt hitte, szétrobban a feje. Pedig volt még jó pár egyszavas kritika, pozitív is meg negatív is vegyesen, de már sok volt.

- Ennyit a Roxfortról azt hiszem…

Felnézett az órára, és látta, hogy már csak harminc perce van, és mehet a kivégzésére. Sóhajtva próbálta rendbe szedni magát, majd leosonni úgy a pincébe, hogy senki se lássa meg.

- _És Piton nemcsak, hogy elolvasta a történetet, de a hozzászólásokat is, biztos iszonyúan dühös lesz! Csak ezt éljem túl…_ – gondolta az utolsó szó jogán.

Rémülten kalimpáló szívvel, nagy levegőt véve, kopogtatott a tömör fa ajtón.

- Jöjjön be! – hallatszott a bársonyos hang, mire Hermione remegve átlépte a küszöböt.

- Üljön le! – Azonnal teljesítette a parancsot végig a férfi hosszúkás, egyenes ujjait bámulva, így nem vette észre, ahogy Piton nyugodtan végigméri.

- A büntetőmunkája az lesz, hogy elkészítsen egy adag Loventia főzetet. Gondolom, nem kell figyelmeztetnem arra, hogy a bájital rendkívül labilis, és kellemetlen mellékhatásokat okozhat a bőrrel érintkezve már félkész állapotban is…


End file.
